Monitoring exertion via a heart rate monitor has long been a centerpiece of training for professional and performance athletes, as well as amateurs and retired players. Additional tests can be performed on the individual and involve taking measurements of the individual by a professional. For example, some methods involve drawing of blood from the individual. Specifically, in order to measure total hemoglobin (tHb), the individual has blood drawn and tests performed to determine the tHb level in the blood.